We All Have Secrets
by rocksaltbullet
Summary: Or Six Things You Don't Know about Sam and Dean Winchester. Basically a redo of an older fic of mine that was absolutely terrible. The story is exactly what it says.


**A/N:** So, I was reading some of my older fics and realized what a catastrophe they were. Seriously, I'm thinking about deleting them so no one can ever read them. They're terrible! But one of the worst was _Six Moments in Dean's Life_. I kept on changing tenses for no good reason. So, I decided to do this. A redo if you will. Six random things about Dean _and_ Sam Winchester. Hopefully, this will be better :P

**Dean**

His favourite movie as a kid was _Wizard of Oz_. He has no idea why but he loved it. When he was 13, he even poured some water on a witch when his father wasn't looking (note: if you pour water on a witch, they just look at you strangely and don't melt). It was then when he decided the movie was lame (he still watches it when he catches it on TV though).

When he starts noticing girls (and girls start noticing him), he tries his hardest to stay away from blondes. They all remind him of his mother. He drops this act when he enters high school. Honestly, there are too many blonde babes to stay away from (he hopes his mom forgives him).

He falls in love (for the first time or for the only time, he's not sure. He mostly just had deep feelings for Cassie; he wasn't in love with her) when he's 16 years old with a girl named Jen. She loved classic rock and classic cars; she was beautiful in his eyes. He catches her in the janitor's closet making out with some football player. When he asks her why, she just shrugs. It breaks his heart and he leaves holes in his bedroom wall at the abandoned house they're staying at. He decides love is for pussies. (This all comes flooding back into his mind when Amanda catches him in the janitor's closet at Truman High with a girl whose name he can never remember).

When Sam goes to Stanford and Dad just sorta forgets him and leaves him at various towns, he realizes how terribly alone (useless) he is. He takes to bars, drinking and girls to make him valuable. They mostly work for a bit but he always feels worse than he did before. His mouth only tastes of whisky after a year.

He considers his last year before going to Hell his last year being alive. When he came back four months later, he wasn't himself anymore and no matter how much he tried, he could never be him again.

He doesn't plan on staying with Lisa for a year. He never thought to make it this far really. He always thought that he would only make it a few months tops. But he makes it to a year and he doesn't even know until Lisa whispers it in his ear (he stopped counting the days after the six month mark. It made each day worse) when they're laying in her (their) bed. When she says it, his old hunter instincts just jump right back in and he wants to run and never come back (he doesn't though. But he does go to a bar a few towns over the next day and spends the night weeping in a field).

**Sam**

His favourite colour is yellow. He was very open about it when he was young but when he found out about YED, he pretended blue was. He even thinks he's got Dean fooled.

When he's 15, he calls Dean suffocating and pushes him. He falls backwards and cracks his head open on the table behind. Sam never forgives himself even though Dean pretends it's no big deal (years later he wonders if that anger ever had to do with his demon blood).

The second time he meets Jessica after Brady introduces them to each other, he steps on her foot in a hallway while walking past (more like on) her. Hard. He thinks he breaks some toes but he doesn't; he sprains two of them. She tells him he can make it up if he buys her dinner (he can tell she's his sort of girl).

He's scared of being a special child more than he lets on. Maybe it's because he's not sure what it entails or maybe he knows exactly. Either way, every time they meet another special child, he holds his breath; he's not sure what can happen.

He's jealous that Dean got an angel. He's the good boy, not Dean. He's the one who's been praying every day since he was 12, not Dean. So, yeah, he's jealous. Dean got an angel and all he has is a demon by his side saying he's special (after his addiction gets worse, he's glad that he's the one with the demon, not Dean).

When his soul is finally returned to his body, he can only take cold showers. Hot or even warm showers give him the feeling of burning. Dean says it's normal and that as time goes on, he won't have cold showers anymore. He hates how Dean thinks he knows what his experience in Hell was like. He was in the cage with a pissed-off Lucifer and Michael; Dean wasn't. He might not remember but he damn sure knows that it was a thousand times worse than what Dean went through.


End file.
